


Defective Equipment

by The_Sickfic_Sideblog



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blood, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Vomiting, concussion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 13:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9388016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Sickfic_Sideblog/pseuds/The_Sickfic_Sideblog
Summary: Eren's still trying to get a hang of the 3DMG, and miscalculates.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on episode 3 of the anime.

“Okay, I think I can do it this time. Raise me up, Armin.”

“Okay.”

A weightlessness gently tugged at Eren’s hips as Armin started cranking the lever. For the umpteenth time, his feet slowly raised off the ground. He had practiced so much, watched the other recruits’ every move. If sheer willpower was the only skill required, he would’ve been flying through the air long ago. But this was not the case.

Without the support of the ground at his soles, Eren’s weight sank into the harness. He tried to keep his center of balance, but it drifted slightly backward. With over compensation, he pitched forward. His heart jumped into his throat, and the last sensation before unconsciousness was his forehead rocketing into the ground.

* * *

It seemed as if Mikasa reacted before the event actually happened. She was immediately at Eren's side, alarmed at how eerily still his body seemed to hang in the harness. Blood started to pool on the ground below, turning it a brown-red color. As Armin quickly lowered the training rig, Mikasa pulled Eren's body so it didn't fold uncomfortably on his neck.

“Eren!”

He was unresponsive. Armin had rarely seen Mikasa put on anything but a stoic expression, but the limp Eren in her arms turned her eyebrows, “Eren, wake up!”

“Mikasa, don't shake him!” Armin said, pressing his hand against Eren's head to slow the bleeding, “He probably just has a concussion. We need to-”

“Run back to camp. Go get someone- anyone!”

“But-”

“Now, Armin!”

He didn't want to cross Mikasa in such a state. With all the speed he could manage, Armin ran back to the collection of buildings in the distance.

An eternity later (or in reality, a few seconds), Eren took a deep breath. His eyes flickered open and saw Mikasa peering upside down at him. Her mouth was forming words, but all that filled his head was a high-pitched ringing. It faded gently.

“-you hear me? Eren!”

Eren groaned. It felt like the only noise he could manage. Before he could open his mouth to ask why he was on the ground and feeling so awful, something caught at the back of his throat. With the last dregs of strength, he rolled himself off Mikasa's lap and onto his side, and not a moment too soon. Lunch came back up, using all his more muscles he had tired out during training. He couldn't hear Mikasa gasp behind him, but he certainly felt her hand on his back as he brought up another round of vomit. Her hand had an odd essence of comfort. It wasn't one of warmth - Mikasa was a cold person not only in emotion but also in body temperature. But knowing someone was with him, someone he trusted, made the situation a bit easier to process.

With a few final coughs, Eren's stomach settled down. He opened his eyes to see large amounts of blood mixing with the vomit and dirt in front of him. He closed his eyes again, but didn't make a move to get away. He was hurting too much.

“Eren, can you hear me?” Mikasa asked once more, this time in a much more gentle tone. Her voice brought him back to the real world, and conscious thought returned.

_ She sounds really concerned. Why is Mikasa upset? And why am I on the ground...? _

Eren gave a small nod. His throat stung from the acid still lingering in it. Mikasa's shoulders sank in relief, and she carefully pulled Eren away from his own sick.

“...what happened?” He asked. It burned when he spoke. Now that adrenaline was fading from his body, a strong headache wiggled its way behind his forehead.

“You lost your balance and fell forward,” Mikasa replied, “You lost consciousness.” Her voice returned to a much more normal state, but still had a twinge of worry left. Her hand remained between his shoulder blades, and the other put pressure on his forehead.

“I....didn't balance properly?” It was hard for Eren to find the words, not only because they were hard to admit to, but he literally couldn't think of them.

“That's not important right now. We think you have a concussion. Armin went to get someone.”

“I failed again...?”

Mikasa narrowed her eyebrows, and turned Eren's face so his drifting eyes could look right into hers, “Not now, Eren.” 

She waited for more protests but instead was met with the collecting of tears in his eyes. With a sigh, she let go of his face. She knew how much he wanted this, she knew how a concussion would put him out of commission for potentially months.

“You'll get it someday. But right now, you're taking a break.”


End file.
